ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Edge (WWE)
How Edge joined the Tourney Adam Joseph Copeland (October 30, 1973) is a Canadian actor and retired professional wrestler better known by his ring name Edge. He is currently signed with WWE, where he is a former 11-time world champion (4 reigns with the WWE Championship and 7 reigns with the World Heavyweight Championship) as well as a member of the WWE Hall of Fame, being inducted as part of the Class of 2012. Copeland was trained by former professional wrestlers Sweet Daddy Siki and Ron Hutchinson. Throughout the 1990s, he wrestled in North American independent promotions early in his career. During his time in these promotions, he competed in singles and tag team competition, the latter with Christian Cage, his storyline brother. In 1997, Copeland signed a developmental deal with the WWF and began competing for the company the following year. After signing with the WWF, he began competing under the ring name Edge. In June 1999, he won the WWF Intercontinental Championship, making it his first title reign with the company. In mid-1999, he and Cage, now going by just Christian, formed an alliance of their own, which led to them winning the WWF Tag Team Championship on seven different occasions. During this time, they gained notoriety in the tag team division, partly due to their participation in Tables, Ladders, and Chairs matches. The team, however, parted ways in 2001. Overall, Edge has won 31 Championships in WWE, including eleven World Championships (four WWE Championships and a record seven World Heavyweight Championships), five Intercontinental Championships, one United States Championship, 14 Tag Team Championships (a record 12 World Tag Team Titles and two WWE Tag Team Championships), and is one of only two wrestlers (Kurt Angle being the other) who has held every currently active male Championship in WWE. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Edge rests his hands on his waist. After the announcer calls his name Edge raises his hands with his index and little fingers raised causing multiple explosions. They clear to show Edge up close and saying "The end of that plan sees me walking out of Survivor Series as a ten TIME World Heavyweight Champion!" Special Moves One man con–chair–to (Neutral) Edge takes out a steel chair and bashes it onto the opponent. Inverted DDT (Side) Edge grabs the opponent, bends his back and applies an inverted facelock, then falls backwards to slam the opponent's head into the ground. Diving Crossbody (Down) Edge jumps through the air and slams his body onto the opponent. Flapjack (Down) Edge pushes his opponent upward by reaching under his legs and lifting him into the air. While retaining the hold on the opponent's leg, he falls backwards, dropping the opponent front-first into the ground. Edgecator (Hyper Smash) Edge knocks the opponent down, then steps between the opponent's legs with one of his own and crosses the opponent’s legs so that their near leg's ankle is in the far leg's knee pit. He then finishes by juggling the opponent and punching him/her hard in the face and knocking him/her away. Spear (Final Smash) Edge throws his opponent down to the floor like a football player. He then sets himself up waiting for the opponent to get up. When they try to, Edge runs at the opponent and tackles the opponent hard enough to blast them away. Victory Animations #Edge cartwheels then raises his index and little fingers and says "That worked out well!" #Edge swings his arms together then says "Perhaps you're not cut out?" #Edge swings his right arm in a circle and punches down then says "You're well off your game." On-Screen Appearance Edge runs in and kicks his jacket off then says "But now we've got the business out of the way, I think it's time to get this party started!" Trivia *Edge's rival is Baron Baroque's intelligent vulture sidekick, Miss Goodnight. *Edge shares his Japanese voice actor with Taskmaster, Siegfried Schtauffen, Pyron, Batsu Ichimonji, Masamune Date, Gaz, Galdino, Demitri Maximoff, Joe Higashi, Master Pandemonium, Ikkaku Madarame, Kotaro Fuma, Maj. Moxley Sorrel and Gai Tendo. *Edge shares his German voice actor with Kenichi Shirahama, Ryuto Asamiya Matsuo Tsurayaba, Otis, Iron Nick (Chunin Nick Uchiha in Japan), Kay von Wollenbarth, Metamorpho, Max Alors, Rain and Gohan. *Edge shares his Arabic voice actor with Malcho and Jago. *Throughout his wrestling career, Edge has been a heel most of the time. But in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers, he's a face. Category:WWE characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters